Effects processors, also called by various names such as pedals or stomp boxes, are commonly used by musicians, especially electric guitarists, bass players and increasingly by vocalists, to modify the sound from their guitar, bass or voice before amplification or within an amplifier's effects loop. Such effects processors can be based on analog or digital signal processing.